


Make Me Pay

by boboton



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Emotional Sex, F/M, Pegging, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Queer Het, Rape Fantasy, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Sex Toys, Torture, Vibrators, Violent Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboton/pseuds/boboton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta suggests that Katniss use him for her own pleasure, and she does not disappoint him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Pay

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We have not touched the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374560) by [zombieboyband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieboyband/pseuds/zombieboyband). 



> I wanted to write a sequel to her incredible story, keeping with the extreme emotional tone of her work, but this work became more sexual than anything. I think I will eventually write another response piece that has less sexual content and more emotional but for now, here it is!

“I don’t want you to do it just for me.” Peeta broke our long silence. We had both awaken in a daze this morning, each of us reflecting on what had happened last night. It was difficult for me to look at Peeta’s battered face, so I kept my eyes aimed at my fidgeting hands while I considered what he had just said.

“You asked me to do so I did it, but I can’t pretend that I enjoyed it.”

Peeta paused before proposing, “What if you _did_ enjoy it?” I finally looked up into Peeta’s piercing blue eyes.

“I don’t think I could ever enjoy hurting you… Last night was really difficult for me, I honestly don’t know if I can ever do that to you again.”

At this, Peeta began to panic. “What if, instead of the goal being to hurt me, it was for you to use me.” I looked at him in confusing, so he explained further what he was thinking. “I still need the shackles and I think I still need to be restrained, especially so I can’t hurt you. But maybe, if you wanted, you could make me do things to you that would give you pleasure. If you can, I’d like for you to keep hurting me. But I think it could be pleasurable for you at the same time.”

I thought about this idea carefully. I pictured Peeta helpless, completely at my mercy, shackled to the wall. And I picture that same Peeta forced to lick my nipples or my clit or to fuck me. Unwittingly, I can feel wetness gathering in my underwear and I feel my face begin to heat up. I blush harder knowing that Peeta can see this physical reaction in me and he knows from experience what that reaction means.

Peeta gently strokes my warm cheek and brings his lips to my ear. He whispers “I can make you feel good, too,” and I shudder as he brings his broken lips to mine.

| & | & | & |

I get home from hunting that day only to find an empty house. There is no sign of Peeta in the kitchen, nor do I find him painting upstairs or taking a bath in the aftermath of the horrors of last night. I scrunch my eyebrows together, concerned and confused, as Peeta has never not been here, usually in the middle of cooking dinner, when I arrive home with my kill. Then, understanding slowly dawned on me as I glance over to the basement door and notice it is not quite closed. I slowly make my way to the door and ease it open, wincing as it squeaks its protest.

I gingerly step down the stairs, heart pounding as I contemplate what I am about to see. Finally, I arrive at the bottom of the stairs and carefully set my feet on the floor, grasping the railing tightly with both hands as I look up at the display before me. Evidently Effie had also sent some packages to Peeta because he had a wide variety of objects spread around him, none of which I had ever seen before. Peeta himself was completely naked and had secured his wrists in the shackles himself as well as hooked himself onto the wall. He was already rapidly getting harder and harder as he gazed at me and tried to read my reaction.

I gaped at the scene before me but, once more, I felt myself involuntarily get wet. I didn’t know what Peeta wanted me to do to him this time, but nothing could be as sickening as last night and the horrors I forced myself to inflict upon him. I slowly approached the black leather riding crop I found on the ground and picked it up. As I did so, I heard Peeta take a long, deliberate breath and we locked eyes as I stood up once more.

“Do you still want me to hurt you?” I asked Peeta.

His voice cracked as he answered a simple, “Yes.”

“And the word is still Pearl?”

“Yes, the word is pearl, pearl is the word.” He chanted to himself, making sure that he remembered how to stop this when he needed to. “Good,” I said. Then I began beating him.

He yelled out in pain as my crop made contact with his day-old wounds. His bruises were blooming in purple and blue all around his torso, and I made sure to take advantage of his weakened areas. His eyes became glassy as I gave him the pain he had begged for, and my eyes began to water as his moans of pain echoed against the walls. After several minutes of this, I decided to discover what he meant when he said that he could make me feel good, too.

I spotted a hook lower down on the wall, and I quickly unhooked Peeta, who was delirious with pain, and reattached him lower down, so that he was now kneeling. Then I slapped his face so that his eyes refocused on mine. I stepped back and slid my clothes off of my shivering body as his pain-filled eyes watched my every move.

When I stepped closer to him, he shrunk back into the wall but his eyes were riveted and he was still hard. I smiled a demonic grin down into his face and he whimpered, not knowing what I was going to do to him next. I grasped the hair on the back of his head and violently yanked his head back, so that his graceful, bruised, arched neck was vulnerable and so that his mouth faced upward. Then, I lowered myself onto his face and watched as his eyebrows arched in surprise. Soon after, he recovered himself and began licking at me in desperation, perhaps convincing himself that if he made me cum then I would go easier on him. Unfortunately, he was wrong about that, but I let him think it so that he would lick me thoroughly. 

I rubbed myself all over his face, not caring if I got his chin or his cheeks or even his eyelids wet with my juices. I held his hair tight in my fist so that he had no choice but to allow himself to be used so carelessly. This feeling was driving me mad and if we didn’t stop soon, it would all be over too quickly. I reluctantly detached his eager tongue from inside of me, and he made a soft, child-like sound of complaint, as if I had taken away his ice cream.

My legs shook with the effort of having decided not to come, and I looked around me at the objects spread on the floor. I spotted a long, black, rubber thing that caught my attention and I made my way towards it. I could feel Peeta’s eyes watching my every move. I picked up the object, and inspected it closely. It looked like a penis, except it was three times as long and it had two heads. I tried to imagine what on earth this toy could possibly be good for, then my pupils dilated and I felt my insides clench when I had an idea.

I brought the toy over to Peeta, who was trembling with fear and excitement. I then slapped him across the face with the long dildo multiple times and he turned his face away from me to restrict my access to him. This wouldn’t do. I grabbed his hair once more and tilted his face up to me again. Thinking I was going to force him to lick me again, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as if he were waiting for snow to fall onto it.

I smiled and took advantage of this opportunity and shoved the dildo into his loose throat. He immediately began choking, and tears streamed down his face but I held the dildo inside of him, not willing to pull it back out after getting it so deep the first time. Unable to speak, his eyes begged me to take it out, to make love to him instead, to show him gentleness. But he had asked for this, and he was going to get what he asked for.

Once I was satisfied with the placement of the dildo in his throat, I stood on my tip-toes and straddled his face once more. However, instead of having him lick me, I mounted the dildo and sank down until the half that protruded from Peeta’s mouth was all the way inside me. His eyes widened as the force of my descent caused the dildo to shove even further down into his esophagus, and I could feel his gagging causing the dildo to wiggle inside of me. I moaned from its movement, and then I began to rise once more, only to forcefully slam back down again. I continued this for a while, until Peeta couldn’t control himself any more and puked violently, his mouth still around the dildo. I decided he had had enough of that, and carefully slid the dildo back out.

I turned around to search for a new toy, as I listened to his coughing and wheezing behind me. I spotted a contraption with lots of straps and a dildo attached to it. It took me a moment to understand what this contraption was, but when understanding dawned on me, I instinctively recoiled. Did Peeta really want me to fuck him with this contraption as he fucks me? Well, harder than he fucks me since I had promised to break him apart. 

When Peeta was able to recover his breath enough, he had the forethought to glance up at what I was holding. When he spotted the harness in my hands, he half whimpered, half groaned thinking about where exactly the contraption was going to go. I could see his eyes glaze over slightly while he envisioned the scene. That wouldn’t work; I needed him present, here with me. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere this time.

My hands shook as I remembered how I had used Peeta tonight, and it was only going to get worse. I fumbled with the straps, but eventually I was able to fasten them tightly around my hips, the large flesh-colored dick protruding from my pubic area. Once my temporary dick was on, I noticed a tiny, bullet-sized contraption near my foot. I picked it up and pressed the button on one side, only to feel a strong vibration in my hand. I moaned at the sensation, and promptly stuck my hand into my harness, and slid the little device into my soaked pussy.

I shivered as the vibrations shook my entire body, but I had neglected Peeta for a few minutes and I saw him huddled in the corner, anguish on his face as he contemplated what would come next. I could see him beginning to slip into his other consciousness, and so I reassured him that this is what he wanted.

“You asked me to do this, Peeta. You wanted me to hurt you. You gave me these toys so that I could use them on you.” Peeta began to cry quietly as it was becoming more and more difficult for him to believe me. “You told me I could use you, Peeta, so that is what I am doing. You wanted this, now take it.” These words felt foreign on my tongue, but as soon as I uttered them I quaked from the sensation of commanding him to obey me, to let me fuck him. I had never done anything like this before, but the feeling of absolute power it gave me sent chills down my spine.

Because Peeta was so weak from being beaten last night and being used tonight, I was easily able to flip his body so that his shackled hands were crisscrossed in front of me and his naked ass was presented to me. I had never touched him here and he had never asked me to.

Then I recalled that I had caught him that one time while he was masturbating and I had realized that he had two fingers inside of him as he stroked his dick. His eyes had been closed, and he didn’t even see me as I watched with sick fascination for a few moments, and then quietly crept back out again.

I realized that he must have always wanted me to fuck him, but never had the decency to ask me. It made me angry that he had kept a secret from me, and that anger allowed me to do what I did next.

I yanked his hips back with both of my hands, and he cried out from the shock of my sudden movement. Then, I bent down next to his ear and whispered, “You’re a filthy whore, I know you’ve been wanting me to fuck you but you knew how filthy that was so you never got up the balls to ask me. If you had, I would have been gentle. But now, I’m going to make you pay for hiding from me.”

Peeta’s head slumped down and he moaned incoherently, words that pleaded me to stop, that he wouldn’t lie to me, that he would make me feel good if I let him. Too bad he wasn’t convincing enough, and that I had already made up my mind. Too bad he had begged me to hurt him, and I wasn’t going to let him down.

I spat on my fingers, and shoved three of them inside of him with no warning. He screamed from the sensation of being suddenly, violently stretched and his body wracked with sobs as he began to understand that no amount of begging was going to free him now. I lifted my free hand and clawed his back with my nails in a hard, straight line. I smiled when I spotted little droplets of blood emerge from the angry red marks I left behind. I then pulled my fingers out almost completely, only to shove them back in again.

I remembered when Peeta had gotten carried away when he had his fingers inside of me, and he had kept adding until there were none left and he kept pressing into me as if he wanted to crawl inside me and I screamed with pleasure and pain until I came hard, clenching around his hand inside of me.

I vowed to make Peeta feel like I had, and so I removed my fingers, only to replace them with the thick cock attached to me. As I pressed the head into Peeta, he shook uncontrollably; it seemed to me that though he had done this with his fingers, he had never had something so large inside of him before. The realization that his was a virgin hole exhilarated me, and, in my excitement, I pressed into him too fast and I felt his whole body tremble as he cried out in pain.

“Oh god, stop…it hurts… You can’t…I can’t… Unghhh” His words faded into one long, defeated moan. He had never been so vulnerable to me as he was in this moment, torn apart by my cock. He couldn’t move a muscle or he would just hurt himself more. He certainly couldn’t escape me. I had him cornered, immobile, and I gasped from the pleasure of this moment.

After a few moments of stillness, when everything was silent except the vibrating machine inside of me, I began to withdraw from his tight hole. His body was unresisting; he had accepted that his fate lay in my hands and no amount of begging was going to stop me from doing what I wanted to do. I was going to use him until he was a useless rag on the floor, and then I was going to throw him away. I was a monster, a mutt, and all I cared about was breaking him down and toying with him until he was nothing. At least, that’s what I wanted him to think.

I thrust back into him just as violently as before, and he uttered a feeble moan, too defeated to struggle. This wasn’t going to work. If he didn’t scream, or struggle, or fight, then I would feel like I had finally broken him and I couldn’t deal with that thought. I made a decision to pick up the leather crop and began spanking him with it hard on his ass. He was screaming again, and I was relieved to see him fighting once more.

When I thrust deeply into him, his arms shook violently and I sensed I had found a sensitivity inside of him. It thrilled me that there was a place inside of him that I hadn’t known about. I thought we knew each other’s bodies as thoroughly as our own but here was a spot inside of Peeta that made his body quake with sensation. I finally moved my hand down to his cock to feel how hard it was and I gasped as I felt how wet it was. He must have been dripping for many minutes now, perhaps ever since I flipped him over.

I marveled at how much he loved this, even though he was still begging me to stop. As I thought this, my body doubled over as my sudden orgasm shook through me. My feet could barely hold me up, the only thing keeping me steady was my cock lodged deeply in Peeta’s ass. He heard me moan out my minute-long orgasm, which was when his cock couldn’t take it anymore and violently exploded in my hand and onto the floor. I felt his member pulsating in my hand, shooting and shooting his cum everywhere. We were both crying as I lay my torso on his back, my cock still inside of him.

Once we had recovered from the aftermath of our forceful orgasms, I struggled to stand up once more and began to slowly slide my cock out of Peeta. He was nearly unconscious; his entire body weight was on his knees and hanging from his suspended hands. His wrists were bloody once more and his hands were colorless. He barely made a sound when I came all the way out of him.

He never uttered our word, and so I spoke it for him. “Pearl.” I quickly unlocked his shackles and slumped his arm over my shoulder. His eyes were still glazed over, but he seemed to register that fact that we were walking. After enormous effort, we were finally able to get upstairs to our bed, and I gingerly laid him down so that I could finally remove my harness and the little machine inside of me. Then, I wet a towel and began to clean both of us up. I bandaged his bloody wrists and then collapsed next to his sleeping form, giving him a shaky kiss before drifting into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
